<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born again by Booemia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290492">Born again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booemia/pseuds/Booemia'>Booemia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ulfred - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booemia/pseuds/Booemia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Para tentar entrar definitivamente em um acordo de paz com os Vikings, Alfred faz uma proposta de união que beneficiaria os dois lados.<br/>Para selar o novo trato o rei recorreu ao adelfopoiesis, uma antiga união da igreja que ocorre entre dois homens, cujo o objetivo não era o de reprodução mas sim adorar Jesus e apenas ele.<br/>O rei só não esperava que seu objeto de adoração mudasse de foco ao começar a conviver com Ubbe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred/Ubbe (Vikings)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coming in this world fully naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu tava ouvindo Born again da Tiffany Young e do nada lembrei desse casal.<br/>Não vou me prender tanto a fatos históricos<br/>Espero que gostem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alfred nem mesmo podia se dar o direito de sofrer por sua esposa que agora tinha o corpo velado bem a sua frente pelo novo bispo Anthony, que veio substituir Heahmund após sua morte em batalha, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha assuntos urgentes a tratar e infelizmente não seriam suas lágrimas que a trariam de volta. Gostava de pensar que ela estava no paraíso, com certeza em um lugar bem melhor do que onde ele estava no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cuide bem dele — Beijou a testa de seu filho antes de o entregar a uma criada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felizmente antes de morrer </span>
  <span>Ealhswith </span>
  <span>pode conceder a Alfred o maior presente que uma mulher pode dar a um homem: um lindo menino saudável. Era uma lástima que esse presente divino havia custado-lhe a vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O jovem rei entrou na sala onde ocorriam as reuniões e ali encontrou alguns homens já de idade avançada, tidos como de confiança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vossa majestade, sentimos muito pela perda precoce de sua esposa — Um deles falou — Mas há assuntos urgentes a tratar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era um dos novatos, era possível notar pelo nervosismo em sua voz ao falar tão diretamente com o rei, Alfred buscou na sua mente e se lembrou que seu nome era Benedict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois da morte de sua mãe e seu irmão, dois novos membros chegaram ao conselho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso já me informaram, por isso estou aqui ao invés de vivenciar o luto de minha esposa — Não se importou de ser grosso, tinha obrigações, gostaria que ele apenas fosse direto ao ponto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Muitos estão falando sobre Deus ter amaldiçoado seu reinado e te virado as costas — Edmund, o homem mais velho do conselho tinha um tom maliciosos na voz e Alfred não deixou de notar isso — Não apenas seu irmão se foi, mas também sua mãe e agora esposa-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que ele pudesse continuar citando todos os infortúnios, Alfred levantou-se de sua cadeira com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, com o peito estufado mostrava toda sua superioridade como rei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deus acaba de me dar um menino tão saudável quanto possível e um dia Edward vai se dedicar a Wessex assim como meu avô fez e assim como eu estou fazendo — Fez uma pausa dramática enquanto passava seus olhos pelo rosto de cada um dos quatro homens a sua volta — Não sei como isso pode ser visto como uma maldição.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguém tinha coragem de argumentar contra o próprio rei, por isso demorou alguns segundos até que novamente o velho conselheiro raspasse a garganta e voltasse a falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As pessoas ainda temem, recentemente tivemos um ataque viking e se isso ocorrer outra vez? Elas ainda o chamam de louco por ter confiado naqueles homens do norte como aliados — Deixou seu tom mais ríspido e carregado de desgosto ao pronunciar a última frase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gostaria que lembrassem que sem eles poderíamos não ter vencido a batalha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda assim não passam de pagãos, não são dignos de confiança — Ignorou o olhar perfurante do rei contra si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dois deles concordaram em se converter — Alfred voltou a se sentar com a coluna ereta — Torvi e Ubbe, o filho de Ragnar, são cristãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Apenas isso não é o bastante, precisamos de algo maior, uma coisa que se possa chamar de união de verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O atual rei da França é um ex-pagão, Rollo — Albert comentou</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um casamento seria o ideal — Edmund pontuou como quem acaba de fazer a descoberta do século.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas receio que isso seja impossível — Alfred estava achando um saco todo aquele falatório, não levava a lugar nenhum, ele poderia estar aproveitando esse tempo para dar atenção a outros assuntos do reino ou até mesmo para seu próprio filho — Não há membros na nobreza disponíveis para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estão todos mortos.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sua mente completou com pesar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez...o senhor pudesse se casar com algum deles — Benedict sugeriu com receio — Digo...a união entre irmãos — Completou rapidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era um homem alto de boa aparência, de no máximo vinte dois anos, provavelmente o mais novo dali. O rei podia sentir de longe seu medo de ser repreendido, por isso suavizou a expressão em direção a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me parece uma ideia ótima — Albert apoiou — Isso resolveria nossos problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Poderíamos comunicar o tal de Ubbe Ragnarson, o que se batizou — Pela primeira vez o clero se manifestou e Alfred olhou no mesmo instante para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rei se sentiu inquieto assim que ouviu aquela proposta, uma espécie de ansiedade se apossou dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que seja uma decisão muito drástica, minha esposa acabou de morrer, ainda é cedo para realizar qualquer tipo de celebração, o reino ainda está em luto, mas irei refletir sobre a ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas- — Novamente Edmund foi cortado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já disse que irei refletir — Ele se levantou, dessa vez com a intenção de abandonar a sala a qualquer momento — Agora, se me dão licença irei vivenciar o luto de minha esposa, amanhã trago a resposta para os senhores.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> ✝</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A noite era fria e apesar de ter poucas horas para descansar, Alfred não conseguia pregar os olhos, mesmo com seu cérebro e corpo implorando por descanso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O culpado de toda sua insônia era Ubbe, ou melhor, era a ideia e possibilidade de ter o guerreiro morando consigo no castelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia o conhecido a menos de um ano, ele o ensinará a lutar e cortará seu cabelo, se manteve fiel ao seu reino do início ao fim, mesmo seu irmão, Bjorn, tentando o convencer do contrário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tempo em que esteve em Wessex os dois se tornaram aquilo o que se poderia chamar de amigos, ao menos Alfred o via assim e desejava que o Viking sentisse o mesmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O problema era que sempre que Ubbe estava por perto Alfred se sentia estranho e apesar disso, ele simplesmente não podia evitar ansiar por isso e imaginar como seria a vida ao lado dele enquanto criava seu filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele rolou mais algumas vezes na cama e roeu as unhas até começar a doer, em algum momento se lembrou de se sentir triste por </span>
  <span>Ealhswith </span>
  <span>e então dormiu.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✝</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que uma boa noite de sono tenha feito com que senhor chegasse a decisão mais sábia, vossa majestade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lá estava ele, mal acabará de digerir o café da manhã e o conselho já o exigia um posicionamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Depois de refletir muito — Eles nunca imaginariam o quanto — Cheguei a conclusão de que essa união pode trazer paz ao coração do meu povo e também beneficiar meu reino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sábia decisão vossa majestade — Benedict o elogiou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se me der licença irei agora mesmo começar a providenciar todos os detalhes para que essa união ocorra assim que o nórdico chegar — O clero já ia se retirar quando Alfred o impediu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espera! Ainda nem sabemos se Ubbe irá aceitar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se ele não quiser, com certeza algum desses pagãos vai, duvido muito que nenhum deles se mostre minimamente interessados de viver no castelo com todas as regalias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ideia de não ser Ubbe o incomodou mais do que devia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não! — Ele bateu a mão na mesa conseguindo com que todos o olhassem com receio — Essa união apenas vai acontecer se for com Ubbe, enviem até ele uma carta, dizendo que exijo sua presença o mais rápido possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todos os vikings que o rei conheceu Ubbe era o mais civilizado, era apenas por isso que ele exigia que fosse ele, não queria fazer uma união com alguém como Bjorn, por exemplo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendo ordenado isso Alfred dispensou todo seu conselho, mas nem todos saíram da sala, Benedict nem se movera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisa de algo? — Alfred perguntou encarando o homem a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos eram banhados por um negro que dava a ele uma aparência de alguém indecifrável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpe, mas não pude deixar de notar que vossa majestade parece nervoso pela sua decisão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred se levantou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou ficar bem, são apenas muitas coisas para pensar...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que vá gostar — Benedict disse conseguindo novamente a atenção do rei — Caso o homem do norte aceite, logo vai perceber que será uma ótima experiência essa união.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred o estudou por alguns instantes, suas fontes o informaram que apesar de ter boas opções, Benedict escolheu não se casar e mantinha apenas uma união com outro homem. Ele devia saber do que estava falando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu espero que esteja certo — Se despediu com um aceno de cabeça e se retirou daquele cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esperava de verdade, seu coração continuava inquieto, sendo o rei e o responsável por aquilo, não conseguia parar de se questionar se havia tomado a decisão correta.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feeling brand new, so I'm your baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Alfred</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinte dias foram necessários para que um barco viking fosse visto atracando em minhas terras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles chegaram agora pela manhã — Um dos meus homens entrou apressado e se ajoelhou perto no meu trono, me avisando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ubbe havia chegado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, você já pode se retirar — O dispensei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nas últimas semanas que se passaram  havia aguardado aquele momento, estava nervoso. Até minha concentração tinha sido prejudicada. Qualquer tempo vago que possuía minha mente insistia me levar de volta para Ubbe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Provavelmente por preocupação com um novo ataque, nunca se podia confiar totalmente em um pagão.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✝</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ubbe não mudará muita coisa, continuava continuava com o mesmo corte de cabelo e aquele porte físico que eu não podia deixar de invejar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ubbe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vossa majestade — Ubbe me saudou sem nenhum reverência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas parado a uma distância segura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos conversar em particular, por favor...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto seguimos pelo corredor Ubbe se mantinha tão próximo que nossos ombros se encostavam com frequência. Vikings não tinham nenhuma noção de espaço pessoal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vinho? — Ofereci ao entrar no local. As servas haviam feito o que mandei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto aguardava sua resposta um sentimento de nostalgia me invade, a um tempo atrás, nesta mesma sala, eu pedia Ubbe para se converter ao cristianismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele aceitará.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim — Isso me deixou surpreso, reprimi um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nem tudo permanece igual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enchi dois copos e coloquei um frete ao Ubbe e fui com o outro até meu assento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fiquei surpreso quando recebi seu recado, está acontecendo alguma coisa? — Ele brincava com a taça girando ela de um lado para o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, pelo contrário, estamos tentando evitar que aconteça</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que quer dizer com isso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu povo, ele ainda teme que outro ataque aconteça, afinal, não há nada que garanta isso — Segurava o copo deixando ele estendido no ar — Cheguei a conclusão de que para a tranquilidade e segurança de meu reino uma união deveria ocorrer, assim como foi feito na França, com Rollo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está falando de um casamento? — Ubbe perguntou bebendo do vinho pela primeira vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quase, Deus não permite que me case novamente e como deve saber, eu sou o único membro da nobreza ainda vivo, isso se não contar meu filho, Edward, que ainda é apenas um bebê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele pareceu ficar levemente surpreso com a menção de filho, mas não comentou nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então… o que está sugerindo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar da distância segura podia sentir seus olhos azuis tentando me decifrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Existe um tipo de união diferente que ocorre entre dois homens — Estranhamente minha boca ficou seca enquanto tentava explicar aquilo, levei o copo aos meus lábios bebendo um pouco, mas não resolveu — Ubbe, da última vez que esteve aqui você se batizou… isso o torna apto para poder participar dessa união</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve um silêncio e então ele o quebrou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então...está me pedindo em casamento?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia apenas surpresa e curiosidade em sua voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo no que ele disse me fez ficar desconcertado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como eu disse não é exatamente um casamento-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então uma cena que não conseguia esquecer se repetiu, Ubbe avançou em minha direção sem motivo aparente e ficou me encarando com seus olhos azuis profundos que cortavam minha alma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pra mim isso soa como um — E então se afastou voltando para o mesmo lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pisquei algumas vezes, meu cérebro parece ter certa dificuldade em processar a informação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raspei a garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas então, você aceita?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que eu ganharia com isso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Terras, concederia terras férteis ao seu povo, sem contar um grande aliado comercial — Falei mais apressado do que gostaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso poderia ser resolvido com apenas um desses papéis cheios de palavras — Ele fez gestos engraçados com a mão tentando explicar ao que se referia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu povo pede algo maior e mais simbólico para conseguir acreditar na validade do acordo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ubbe pareceu pensar por um momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu teria que me mudar para cá?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Essa é a ideia — Senti um embrulho estranho no estômago depois de confirmar isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar… — Ele respondeu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro! Tome o tempo que achar necessário, apenas me dê uma resposta no final disso e se lembre de tudo que está em jogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irei pensar na sua proposta em casa, a opinião de Torvi é importante para mim — Claro, sua esposa, como me esqueci disso? — E eu também tenho um filho agora, então sim, tem muita coisa em jogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso fez com que todas minhas esperanças acabassem. Ubbe tinha sua própria vida. Desejar que ele largasse tudo que construiu era um tanto egoísta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o que me restava era rezar e esperar para que Deus o orientasse e ele chegasse na decisão certa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✝</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Acordei com a claridade da janela invadindo meu quarto. Sempre fui sensível ao excesso de iluminação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lá fora estava nublado, mas isso não impedia o sol conseguisse se destacar sobre as nuvens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Essa noite passou mais rápida que o habitual — Falei para ninguém em específico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em meu quarto estava apenas duas servas e dois guardas na porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade, vossa majestade, o acordamos mais cedo do que o habitual — Uma das servas falou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por que isso? — Me levantei e a outra veio logo me ajudando a vestir meu robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os homens do norte chegaram — Fiquei ansioso no mesmo instante — E um deles insistem em falar com vossa majestade o mais rápido possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só podia ser Ubbe. Tinha que ser Ubbe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fizeram bem em me informar — Corri até onde ficavam minhas roupas — O levem até a sala de reuniões e sirvam para ele do melhor vinho e qualquer outra coisa que ele desejar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✝</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Por alguns dias pensei que recusaria minha oferta </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ubbe estava parado olhando pela janela, já estava me esperando quando cheguei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ia, mas então Torvi me fez mudar de ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela informação me pegou de surpresa, como sua esposa, imaginei que Torvi iria se opor de todas as formas aquilo, depois de saber do filho tive mais certeza daquilo. Mas aparentemente estava errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não posso negar que estou surpreso — Admiti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Apesar de estar triste, ela acredita que este é meu destino e que as vontades dos deuses devem ser respeitadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deus — O corrigi e ele me olhou pela primeira vez — Você é um cristão agora Ubbe e apenas um Deus existe!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De qualquer forma... — Ele deu de ombro — Fico feliz em conseguir ajudar meu povo de alguma forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então compartilhamos do mesmo sentimento, tudo que eu faço é visando o bem de Wessex, por mais que isso exija sacrifícios da minha parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que acham que eles diriam? — Ele continuava olhando pela janela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nossos pais… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu avô dizia que Ragnar era diferente dos outros vikings, era diplomático, sabia o que queria e era civilizado em suas negociações, um grande homem — Suspiro — Acredito que ele ficaria orgulhoso de ver que seu filho segue o mesmo caminho, tentando resolver as coisas civilizadamente, quanto ao meu pai…nem mesmo o conheci, temo não poder opinar, mas gosto de acreditar que ele está sempre comigo e que entende que estou tentando o meu melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu pai o amava, era uma pessoa incrível, você deve se orgulhar — Se referiu a Athelstan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele era um homem santo, um homem de Deus, eu me orgulho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então...o que vem agora? — Mudou de assunto se virando agora de frente para mim e ficando com as costas apoiadas na parede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No mesmo instante me levantei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pedirei para preparar um aposento fixo para você, conversarei com clero sobre a cerimônia, quando tiver mais notícias te informarei, enquanto isso você pode abusar de toda a hospitalidade de Wessex — Fiz uma pausa para respirar — Essa é sua casa agora.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never felt this safe in a foreign place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu realmente não queria ter demorado tanto assim com o capitulo, mas eu não conseguia fazer ele avançar...ao menos o proximo não vai ter esse problema já que esta quase pronto, devo posta-lo semana que vem.</p>
<p>Boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alfred</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bastou uma semana para tudo ser preparado e agora eu estava do lado esquerdo de Ubbe prestes a entrar na igreja.</p>
<p>— Você parece nervoso? — Ele comentou.</p>
<p>Eu não conseguia me manter parado, trocava o peso de perna a todo momento e olhava para todos os lados.</p>
<p>— Eu estou bem — Respondi, apesar de ser uma mentira gigantesca.</p>
<p>Não conseguia parar de repassar mentalmente o roteiro que deveria seguir na cerimônia, enquanto isso maltratava meus lábios os mordendo.</p>
<p>Ubbe colocou a mão em meu ombro, em seguida desceu com ela por todo meu braço segurou meu cotovelo e com a ajuda de sua outra mão fez com que meu braço ficasse cruzado no dele.</p>
<p>Observei aquilo, mas não reclamei.</p>
<p>— Então é isso, vamos nos casar!</p>
<p>— Isso não é… — Desisti da minha fala ao ver dois guardas abrirem as portas da igreja.</p>
<p>Aquela era a deixa para entrarmos.</p>
<p>Seguimos até o altar sobre os olhares de vários convidados.</p>
<p>Todos mantinham um sorriso no rosto, em sua maioria falso. Eles não gostavam e nem confiavam em Ubbe de verdade. O desprezavam por algum dia ter sido pagão apesar de ter se convertido.</p>
<p>Quando enfim ficamos diante do bispo, nos viramos de frente um para o outro.</p>
<p>O clero raspou a garganta e deu início a cerimônia.</p>
<p>— Deus Todo Poderoso, que foi antes do tempo e será para sempre, que se inclinou para visitar os homens através do seio da Mãe de Deus e da Virgem Maria, envie seu anjo sagrado para esses seus servos Ubbe Ragnarson e Rei Alfred de Wessex — Seu olhar foi dirigido a nós de acordo que ele falava nossos nomes — Que vocês se amem, assim como seus santos apóstolos Pedro e Paulo se amavam</p>
<p>Amor.</p>
<p>Será que o que sentia por Ubbe um dia poderia ser chamado de amor?</p>
<p>Apreciava conversar com ele e sua presença me trazia a tona sentimentos que não sabia explicar, mas que não eram ruins, apenas...desconcertantes.</p>
<p>— ...E André e Tiago, João e Tomé, Tiago, Filipe, Mateus, Simão, Tadeu, Matias e os santos martirizados Sérgio e Baco, assim como Cosme e Damião, não pelo amor carnal, mas pela fé e amor do Espírito Santo — Continuou — Que todos os dias de sua vida permaneçam em amor. Através de Jesus Cristo, nosso Senhor. Amém</p>
<p>No mesmo instante alguns homens se aproximaram da gente e nos cercou com um cinto.</p>
<p>Ficamos a um palmo de distância, presos, sem ter como nos afastarmos. Ubbe insistia em me olhar nos meus olhos e eu correspondi.</p>
<p>Minha respiração ficou acelerada, desviei o olhar para bíblia que foi posta à nossa frente e levei minha mão colocando-a em cima da escritura, Ubbe imitou meu movimento, seu indicador ficou por cima do meu. Em seguida uma vela foi entregue em nossa mão livre.</p>
<p>O bispo então olhou para mim, era minha vez de falar e eu estava nervoso. Desde pequeno fui preparado para falar em público, mas aquele momento em especial me assustava, apesar de ter relido diversas vezes a escritura que teria que recitar.</p>
<p>— Ainda que eu fale as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, se não tiver amor, serei como o sino que ressoa ou como o prato que retine.</p>
<p>Engoli seco, eu poderia ter utilizado a bíblia como apoio, mas ler naquela posição seria muito desconfortável, apenas torci para não errar e não perder o tom.</p>
<p>— Ainda que eu tenha o dom da profecia e saiba todos os mistérios e todo o conhecimento, e tenha uma fé capaz de mover montanhas, mas não tiver amor, nada serei.</p>
<p>Será que nós, meros subornados da vontade divina, tínhamos o direito de falar sobre o amor? E pior, falar tão banalmente e com toda a certeza que o conhecíamos?</p>
<p>— Ainda que eu dê aos pobres tudo o que possuo e entregue o meu corpo para ser queimado, mas não tiver amor, nada disso me valerá. O amor é paciente, o amor é bondoso. Não inveja, não se vangloria, não se orgulha — O motivo de procurar Ubbe foi estritamente por negócio, o fiz largar a próprio esposa com um filho, isso não parece algo bondoso — Não maltrata, não procura seus interesses, não se ira facilmente, não guarda rancor — O fato de ter sido egoísta com meu pedido torna isso menos amor?</p>
<p>Não! Não existe "ser egoísta" para um rei. Fazemos o que é necessário, essa é nossa missão na terra como escolhidos por Deus. Conseguia ouvir a voz do meu falecido avô falando dentro da minha cabeça.</p>
<p>— O amor não se alegra com a injustiça, mas se alegra com a verdade.</p>
<p>Diferente dos outros momentos Ubbe parecia prestar atenção pela primeira vez desde que entrou na igreja. Ele ainda mantinha seus olhos em mim. Isso me dava mais motivação para levar o discurso até o fim, falando de forma calma, mas confiante para evitar errar e para ter certeza que ele compreendia o que era dito.</p>
<p>— O amor tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta — Finalizei e um silêncio recaiu na igreja até o bispo iniciar a oração do pai nosso.</p>
<p>Tudo já estava perto do fim quando toda a igreja falou “amém” em um coro, me aproximei de Ubbe mais devagar que o necessário. A cerimônia terminava com uma troca de beijo entre nós e uma última oração falada por todos ali.</p>
<p>Sentia seus olhos examinar meus movimentos com atenção, aproximei meu corpo do seu, acabando com a distância que já era pouca, engoli seco e sem coragem de o encarar, levei meus olhos para baixo quase os fechando. Encostei meus lábios em seu rosto e senti sua barba arranhar minha boca, me afastei rápido e sem jeito.</p>
<p>Senti um formigamento percorrer meu corpo para então se concentrar em meu rosto ao sentir seus lábios pressionados em minha bochechas, deixando um beijo ali. Ele ainda me olhava, mas eu fingia prestar atenção em outra coisa, olhando para as pessoas a nossa volta. Minha bochecha ainda queimava e eu segurava a vontade de levar minha mão até ali.</p>
<p>“Provavelmente era por conta da barba” Pensei.</p>
<p>— Como é bom e agradável irmãos viverem unidos! — Toda igreja começou a recitar me fazendo voltar a atenção para o momento presente — É como óleo precioso sobre a cabeça, a descer pela barba, pela barba de Arão, que desce</p>
<p>sobre a gola de suas vestes. É como o orvalho que desce do Hermon</p>
<p>sobre os montes de Sião. Pois ali o Senhor dispensa a bênção:</p>
<p>vida para sempre — E então tudo estava finalizado.</p>
<p>Ubbe agora moraria oficialmente comigo e eu tinha o dever de o conduzir pelo caminho da verdade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaa eu queria agradecer todas as pessoas que deixaram kudos e comentarios, isso me motivou muito</p>
<p>Até a proxima semana &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>